Waiting to Exhale
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: Hermione breaks up with Draco in 7th year.ten years have gone by and Draco hasn't seen her since then.Now as Draco takes a walk in the park he sees Hermione.He learns why she left him,but can Draco forgive her for ten years of pain and anguish? one-shot :


I remember holding my breath as the words slipped from her mouth.I couldn't believe was she leaving me? I had thought we were past all the hate,but I guess she wasn't.I was sitting in the Library one Saturday evening when she came looking for me.I could already sense something was coming,and that I wasn't going to like it.I begged her to stay ,I begging for Hermione to not leave. She wasn't just the girl I loved, but she was the very reason that I was no longer as distant as I used to now she was leaving.I remember holding her shoulders and kept her in place until she gave me reason as to why she was leaving.

All she said was,"I'm sorry,Draco.I don't love you anymore." And then she Left. that was the last time I saw her. I thought I had finally found the right girl, but I guess I was wrong. That night when she left me was ten years ago.I haven't seen her since . I hardly ever think of what she is doing,but sometimes when I have nothing to do I find my mind wandering to the past once. So here I am sitting in my empty flat with nothing to do.I got off work at the Ministry about two hours ago.I stood up quickly and grabbed my cloak then headed out the door to clear my November air was chilling to the bone.I pulled my cloak tight around me.

I walked down the streets of muggle London,not really paying any mind to where I was twenty minutes later,I found myself at a nearby weren't many people here due to the cold weather but I didn't less people with their own families the less I got depressed.I sat down on one of the chains were old and rusted but still I went back and forth as I looked up to the sky.

"...Yes,I know.I'll see you when I get home,OK? Bye."

I looked up at the sound of a woman's voice.I knew that voice. I lifted my head more to get a better was was closing some small,oval shapped object when she looked towards me.I bowed my head quickly.I didn't want her to see me.I had half a mind to get up and leave,but I wanted to stay were I was incase she might come over.I wished I had left.I heard leaves crunching under her footsteps as she approach me.I held my breath once more.

"Draco?" Reluctantly I looked up. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still more beautiful then ever.I wonder how I looked in her eyes. In my opinion I might have looked like a vampire.I had dark circles under my eyes and my complexion was so pale. Why was she even talking to me? Suddenly all my hurt and pain that I felt when she dumped me came back into rage and anger.I was angry with her for leaving me without telling me why.I then felt the need to hurt her as she hurt me.

"Hello,Hermione." I greeted.I noticed my tone had no emotion in it. I noticed her smile faltered a little.I couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction with that. I wanted her to know how I felt when she left. Now she could finally understand what it was like,I know I wanted to see her hurt the way I did.

"You look so different,"She said,"In a good way." I gave my infamous smirk.I couldn't help it- it was part of me.I gestured for her to sit on the swing next to me. She set down her bag and sat down.I noticed the little oval shapped object in her hand.I asked what it was.

"It's called a cell phone." I of course wasn't surprised that she'd have a muggle object. We set into silence.I was fine with it though.I could tell that Hermione wanted to ask something.

"So,how have you been?" She asked.I inwardly smiled at what my reply would be.

"You mean since you dumped me without a reason? Oh,I've been just brilliant.'' I know it was harsh and cold and uncalled for,but she needed to know what I went through.I relished in the feeling I had when I saw her hurt. I never knew what the reason was that she left, but I would not forgive her.I don't even know if I would still forgive her when I found out the didn't say anything for a while so I stood up to leave.

"Draco wait!" I turned around to see her running towards me. Her face was a rosy color.I stared her down.

"What?" I asked. She bowed her head.

"I am sorry for what I did to you." The cold whipped her hair around her face. No one was around but us two.I laughed bitterly.

"Like an apology is going to make up for ten years of sorrow,"I said more to myself then looked up with a tear sliding down her face.I had no pity for it.

"I know it won't make up for anything.I just thought...since I found you here I should tell you why I left in the first place." I sat down on a bench and motioned my hand for her to continue.

"Explain then."

She moved closer and stood infront ofme. She was having a hard time with this but I was getting bored with it.

" When I left you,we were only seventeen, the war was coming closer and...I didn't know how to deal with what I was supposed to do. We thought you were still with Voldemort, so my job from the Order was to..to get you to fall for me and get some information on Voldemort.I had no idea I would be the one falling for you. If everything had gone as planned,If I didn't love you the way I did,I was supposed to kill you when I got what I needed.I didn't want to do that. I broke up with you so I wouldn't have to do that.I told everyone in the Order that you broke up with me.I told them that I couldn't complete my assignment.

"I am so sorry I lied to you for the first four months of our relationship, you told me about how you wanted nothing to do with the Dark Arts anymore,I fell for you and I realized I could never kill you.I just told everyone that I couldn't get anything out of you,and you dumped me.I am sorry."

All this time during her little speech I kept my mouth shut. With every word she said I held my breath even more. We were dating for only six months when she dumped me,and only two of those months did she really love me.I'm not sure anymore if she loved me at all!

"That's a pathetic excuse,Granger." She flinched at her surname being I care? No,I didn't cause she didn't care that she was hurting me with the sharade she put on for four months.I didn't know then but I always felt something was wrong. Now I know.

"Do you honestly think that the truth is going to make me forgive you?"I spat.I stood up and towered over was crying now.I didn't care.

"D-Draco I know th-that you can't possibly for-forgive me but I had to tell you!" She cried.I rolled my eyes. My anger was getting the best of me.

"And you think telling me now is going to make a bloody difference!? You think that after ten years I would accept that you make a mistake like that?! You were wrong,Hermione.I loved you since the day you came to me and asked me out! You asked me out,Hermione and that was the very day,the very single damn day that I thought hope wasn't lost for me! I thought that I had a chance to redeem myself with someone and now I find out it was all a lie!"

"It wasn't all a lie! I did love you!"

"After four months! AFTER FOUR MONTHS OF BETRAYING ME!" I couldn't take it anymore.I no longer loved her...at least that's what I told myself.

"You could have told me about your damn plan when you broke up with me,Hermione.I would have understood back then! We could have gone to the order together and explained everything;how I changed for the better, you could have even gone yourself and told them I was different."

"They wouldn't listen if I did,"

"Oh really? And how do you know?" I made no answer.

"You messed up,Hermione.I can try to forgive you for the months we were together and I can try forgive you for leaving I can't forgive you for your stupidity.I can't forgive the fact that you could have prevented all this." I stared at her, but the last years of pain and anger were finally gone.I might forgive her completely in the future ,but right now I just couldn't bare it.I turned to leave.

"I am sorry,Hermione," I really was.I still felt something for her,but I was blinded by hate at that moment,"But what you did...I am I just need more time to figure things out." I heard her whisper something, but I ignored it. Maybe another ten years will make a me better in another ten years I could finally look past her idiotic mistakes and go to not now.

I walked down the road of muggle London back to my flat.I set up my cloak and fell on my my breath I had been holding since that evening in the Library was let out.I could finally exhale again.


End file.
